Journal intime et Correspondance de Phoenix Wright
by Sato Igarashi
Summary: De courtes histoires sur Phoenix et Miles principalement mais aussi sur de nombreux autres personnages. De l'adolescence à l'âge adulte nos personnages ont laissé des vestiges de leurs sentiments. Gaylove/Fluff/Humour/Drama
1. Pour les temps difficiles

Désolée pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "The DL6 case", je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de faire la suite, mais l'histoire n'est pas tombée aux oubliettes ne craignez rien! En attendant voilà un petit conte pour la saint-Valentin sur l'enfance de Miles. Je mettrais ici d'autres petites histoires de ce type là. J'utilise toujours rappelons-le, les noms en anglais pour les personnages.

un petit dessin de Sato-Igarashi pour cette fête commerciale tant attendue: h t t p : / / f c 8 2 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / f s 4 0 / i / 2 0 0 9 / 0 4 5 / 2 / c / H a p p y _ V _ D a y _ _ G S _ _ b y _ S a t o _ I g a r a s h i . j p g (sans espaces biensûr)

**1. Pour les temps difficiles**

**Date:???**

**Heure:???**

**Lieu: ???**

Edgeworth donnait des coups dans les cailloux qui se retrouvaient malencontreusement sur son passage. La tête baissée, les mains dans les poches, il ne se souciait pas des rafales de vent qui lui lacéraient le visage. Il n'était pas venu le récupérer, encore. Mais quelle importance. Même s'il en avait le temps, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Miles trouvait déjà surréaliste de le voir la récupérer à elle. Cet homme ne s'intéressait qu'à lui, et tant que Miles ne partageait pas le même nom de famille que lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le considère comme son fils. Le jeune adolescent finit par atteindre le seuil de la demeure Von Karma. Une si grande maison avec son décor rococo, difficile de passer à côté. Il sonna au portail et celui-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il traversa la longue allée et atteignit enfin la porte d'entrée. Le chemin lui avait paru long, très long, trop long, il se sentait étrangement lourd. Chaque pas vers cette maison lui avait été plus pénible encore que le vent glacé qui lui avait saigné les joues. Tourner la poignet lui demandait un effort énorme. Ce bout de métal froid semblait lui brûler les mains, et le geste pourtant si bien connu était chaque jour plus dur et plus éprouvant. Miles retira ses chaussures vernies et les plaça côte à côte dans l'entrée. Une jeune domestique l'aida à enlever son manteau et l'accrocha:" Guten Tag Miles!" Elle serra chaleureusement dans ses bras un jeune garçon qui ne répondit pas à sa tendresse mais qui lui esquissa un fin sourire: "Hast du hunger?" lui demanda l'éblouissante tête blonde, "Nein, vielleicht später" lâcha-t-il avant de commencer à monter les escaliers rapidement "Warte!" l'appela-t-elle. Miles se figea à mi-chemin et se retourna. La domestique sortit une lettre de sa poche et la lui tendit "Ein... uh, une lettre pour monsieur. Das... ça vient de ce garçon, encore."

"Ah, oui, merci." Il se saisit de l'enveloppe. La demoiselle rougit et essaya de s'exprimer dans la langue de son jeune maître "Vous m'avez dire que monsieur Von Karma ne doit pas être courant, alors je pris la lettre avant qu'on ne la voit." Décidément, son accent la rendait encore plus mignonne. Miles lui fit un grand sourire cette fois et lui serra les mains tendrement "Viele Danke." Il lui avait glissé un chocolat dans la main et repartit aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Edgeworth dos à la porte poussa un petit soupire et n'ouvrit pas la lettre tout de suite. Il la jeta sur son lit avant de commencer à se changer. La chambre de Miles était immense et spacieuse, quoiqu'elle était la plus petite pièce de la maison. Il disposait d'un lit deux places à baldaquins, d'un bureau en osier, d'un canapé en cuir pourpre assorti d'une table basse, et d'une armoire jamais assez remplie.

Miles se regardait dans le miroir tandis qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise blanche. Enfin, il ne se regardait pas vraiment, il avait plutôt les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'avait pas de chance… à son traumatisme, s'ajoutaient les soucis du quotidien. Certes il n'était pas devenu la cendrillon de la maison qu'on maltraitait et à qui on obligeait de faire le ménage, il n'était pas non plus le Harry Potter qui dormait dans le placard, mais chaque jour, l'indifférence se lisait sur le visage des Von Karma quand il le regardaient, et ils ne le faisaient pas souvent. Franziska était une fillette bizarre. À neuf ans, elle affichait un très fort caractère et son père ne lui refusait rien, mais il était sévère dans sa manière de l'éduquer. Elle se moquait souvent de Miles et profitait de chaque occasion pour le rabaisser et lui montrer sa supériorité. Elle aimait également le taquiner quand il s'agissait de ses goûts en matière de vêtements et de couleurs et savait des choses sur lui qu'il ne voulait pas que Manfred apprenne, ce qui lui conférait un certain pouvoir sur le garçon « Si tu ne m'aides pas pour mes devoirs je dirais à papa que je t'ai surpris à jouer à la poupée dans ma chambre! » « Je ne jouais pas à la poupée! Je… J'arrangeais sa tenue, le fuchsia lui va mieux… J'ai fait ça par manie… Mon esprit maniaque veut que tout soit en ordre, ce n'est pas ma faute, et je n'ai sûrement pas fait ça pour le simple plaisir de jouer à la barbie… » « Miles joue à la poupée! Miles joue à la poupée! Miles j-- » « Chut! C'est d'accord je vais t'aider… » Ce monstre savait tromper son monde et faire bouger ses pions à sa guise. La grande sœur de Franziska n'était pas beaucoup plus veille que lui, elle devait approcher de la majorité et n'était pas souvent présente, elle devait beaucoup plus ressembler à la mère qu'au père. Manfred… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Miles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait adopté et ce dernier ne lui donnait jamais de réponse précise. Le sujet de l'accident de son père était un sujet tabou. Les seules fois où son nom était prononcé, c'était pour rabaisser Miles: « Tu n'as pas eu la note maximale. Tu es bien le fils de ton père, Gregory Edgeworth » .

Miles tourna la tête vers la lettre. L'adolescence lui causait aussi beaucoup d'ennuies. Encore heureux de ne pas faire partie de la catégorie des jeunes à la peau acnéique, Miles aurait du passer par une autre phase gênante mais moins contraignante: les amoures de jeunesse, mais bizarrement, aucune fille ne l'attirait et il ne se mettait pas non plus à visiter de sites pornographiques. Il n'essayait pas non plus de se procurer de magasines cochons… Était-ce grave?

Aujourd'hui on était le 14ièm jour du mois de février et son casier débordait de lettres d'amours. Mais il n'en avait lu aucune. Par politesse il avait remercié les filles qui avaient écrit leur nom sur l'enveloppe (car il y en avait qui avait préféré garder l'anonymat) mais sans plus. Les lettres avaient fini dans la corbeille aussi vite qu'elles avaient atterrit dans son casier.

Miles prit l'enveloppe dans ses mains, la regarda longuement et se dirigea vers son bureau. Des lettres comme celle-là il en recevait chaque mois, et à chaque fête. Il savait de qui lui venait ses mots, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les lui envoyait. Ces bouts de papiers souvent tâchés de fautes d'orthographes lui donnait l'impression d'être aimé de quelqu'un quelque part. Était-ce grave d'apprécier ce genre de correspondances? On ne pouvait pas appeler ça une correspondance vu que Miles ne répondait jamais à ces lettres…

Ces feuilles étaient la seule chose qui le retenait quand il passait près de la rivière. Elles lui bloquaient le chemin vers la cachette de l'arme personnelle de Manfred. Elles l'obligeaient à changer d'avis quand il voyait une corde. Le garçon qui se cachait derrière ce stylo bleu faisait battre son cœur chaque jour.

Miles ouvrit le tiroir fermé à clé pour y mettre l'enveloppe encore scellée. Le tiroir se renversa et déversa un flot de lettre qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. Une centaine de lettre était éparpillée sur le parquet; certaines ouvertes soigneusement, d'autres un peu déchirées. Quelques unes banales, toutes blanches, d'autres avec des décorations de noël, ou des bouteilles de champagnes, d'autres étaient ornées de petits soleils , certaines même étaient inondées de cœurs.

Miles avait arrêté de lire ses lettres depuis un bon moment. Il s'allongea dans le tas de papier et en serra une poignée. Il voulait les garder pour les moments difficiles.

_Joyeuse St-Valentin, Phoenix Wright._


	2. Des bouts de Miles 1

**Note de l'auteur:** Parce qu'il est comme tous les adolescent, plein de questions sans réponse, qu'il philosophe sur le monde qui l'entoure et essaye de résoudre les mystères de la vie, ou juste parce qu'il n'a personne à se confier et une tête prête à exploser, je vous présente quelques extraits du journal intime du jeune Miles Edgeworth...

**Extraits du journal intime de Miles Edgeworth**

_Il est toujours compliqué de commencer un journal intime. Il faut déjà accepter ce fait: « Je tiens un journal» Cela implique tellement de choses. On a personne à qui se confier? C'est vrai, je n'ai personne à qui raconter ma vie et mes problèmes. J'ai donc des problèmes? Exact, pourquoi se voiler la face. Est-ce que ce sont de gros problèmes? Peut-être bien. Comment savoir si on a des problèmes moindres ou importants? «Chacun ses problèmes» c'est bien connu, et certaines personnes prennent un malin plaisir à vous dire que vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre, que dans le monde il existe des personnes beaucoup plus dans le besoin; ils n'ont pas de toit, ne peuvent manger à leur faim, n'ont personne pour s'occuper d'eux. Je vis dans une maison superbe, enfin tout est relatif, mais au moins j'ai un parquet sur lequel marcher, des fenêtres à ma chambre, un lit plus ou moins confortable, encore, tout est relatif. Je mange à ma faim, j'ai même des domestiques qui cuisinent pour moi. J'ai un tuteur, deux demi-sœurs. Certes, je n'ai plus mes parents... Est-ce une bonne raison pour me lamenter sur mon sort? Quand on est jeune on a pas besoin de «bonnes raisons». On est jeune, ça suffit amplement comme raison. Notre âge nous donne le droit de nous plaindre pour un rien, de dire que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, de dire du mal de la société alors qu'on n'y comprend rien, mais c'est bien parce qu'on n'y comprend rien qu'on en a le droit. C'est parce que je n'ai que 16ans, que je peux ne pas penser aux éternels affamés et opprimés. Parce que je suis un adolescent j'ai droit d'être bête et ingrat. On se plait à se dire que notre génération est incomprise, qu'on est persécuté par les plus grands, abusé par tout le monde..._

_** Le 10/XX/08**_

_...Je suis plein de rancœur et d'amertume pour ce monde. C'est un fait avéré ou la crise de l'adolescence? Et puis, qu'est-ce que la crise de l'adolescence? Une maladie? Elle nous prend sans le savoir, elle nous ronge de l'intérieur, elle prend le contrôle sur nous et nous oblige à faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais fait auparavant. N'est-ce pas plutôt un prétexte? «C'est parce que je fais ma crise de l'adolescence que je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur, que je fais des bêtises et que je broie du noir sans arrêt». C'est peut-être tout simplement ça. Une manière de se cacher derrière ses fautes, de ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité. Comme tout le monde passe par là, c'est soit une maladie soit un fait créé de toute pièce par l'Homme. Rien de paranormal dans tout cela. Personne ne me fera croire que c'est le fruit d'un démon, d'une force spirituelle quelconque. Je suis un scientifique, je réfléchis par la logique et la raison et ne laisse pas de place pour le surnaturel. Tout cela s'explique par la science ou la philosophie..._

_** Le 13/XX/08**_

_...Est-ce grave si par moment, je me parle tout seul? Vous me direz que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment même. Je m'adresse à un destinataire qui n'existe pas, je parle pour ainsi dire dans le vent. Personne ne me répondra, personne ne m'écoute. Mais le fait d'écrire me paraît plus normal, que le fait de se parler à voix haute. Les véritables malades mentaux exclus, suis-je le seul à monologuer ? Est-ce encore une particularité chez les adolescents? Une phase de la crise de la jeunesse? Personne ne m'apportera la réponse hélas, car je n'en parlerai à personne et ne confierai ce journal sous aucun prétexte. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des antécédents de folie ou de schizophrénie dans ma famille, pour peu que je la connaisse réellement..._

_** Le 14/XX/08**_

_Manfred Von Karma, je te hais._

_J'avais dans l'idée de remplir cette page avec cette même phrase copiée collée à l'infini mais je me rends compte que c'est d'un puéril et que Von Karma ne mérite pas d'avoir son nom répété tant de fois sur une feuille. La haine se rapproche tellement souvent de l'amour que cela en fait peur. Sache, Manfred, que je ne te hais pas dans ce cas là._

_** Le 15/XX/O8**_

_...Il m'a encore écrit une lettre. Cette fois je ne vois pas pourquoi... Il n'y a apparemment pas de raison à cela. Nous ne sommes ni un jour saint, ni un anniversaire... Pour quoi fait-il cela? Je croyais ne pas comprendre les filles. En fait je ne comprends pas l'Homme..._

_** (Aucune date n'a été donnée)**_

_**Note bis: **_Je pense déjà à écrire quelques extraits du journal intime de Larry Buttz et de Phoenix, peut-être d'autres, mais pour l'instant je veux vraiment faire ces deux là. Je sens qu'on va avoir quelque chose de totalement opposé. Je ne sais pas vous mais je vais bien m'amuser à écrire les leurs. Pour Miles, ça a été une manière d'extérioriser les débats que je réalise dans ma pauvre tête et un bon challenge. J'éspère que vous n'avez pas trop mal à la tête. Please reviews ;_;


	3. Des bouts de Phoenix 1

**Extraits du journal intime de Phœnix Wright**

J'ai décidé de tenir un journal. Larry arrête pas de se moquer de moi et de dire que c'est pour les filles, mais moi j'aime bien l'idée, y a des choses que je peux pas dire à Larry ni aux parents, et ça m'énerve de pas pouvoir me confier à quelqu'un. Je sais pas trop comment faire alors je crois que je vais juste dire tout ce qui passe par ma tête sans lien logique... Bon bah, déjà je voulais parler de quelque chose qui me tracassait depuis la rentrée. Y a ce garçon dans ma classe, Miles Edgeworth. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il a pas l'air de vouloir être mon ami. Il est toujours tout seul dans la classe ou dans la cour. Il veut même pas partager mon goûter quand je lui propose. Larry me dit que c'est un fils de «bourge»... Je sais pas ce que veut dire ce mot mais je crois que ça veut dire qu'il se croit trop bien pour nous. Larry dit que sa mère dit toujours ça des voisins qui passent jamais dire bonjour et qui vivent dans une maison beaucoup plus grande que la leur. Miles a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis... Comme il a toujours l'air triste je suis allé le voir un jour et je lui ai demandé ce qui allait pas... Il m'a dit qu'il s'ennuyait. Je lui ai montré des jeux mais ça avait pas l'air de lui dire non plus.

Toutes les filles de l'école sont amoureuses de lui. Elles disent toujours qu'il est trop beau et gentil et que lui au-moins il est intelligent. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu jouer avec quelques filles dans la cour mais il avait toujours son air ennuyé. Larry le supporte pas parce qu'il dit, qu'il lui pique toutes ses chances de conquêtes... Je sais pas où il va chercher tous ces mots compliqués... Je crois que c'est son père.

J'ai envie de devenir ami avec tout le monde moi, c'est tout, mais je suis très timide, alors pour une fois que je vais vers quelqu'un il faut qu'il me repousse...

Larry a dit qu'on appelait ça «un râteau».

**_XX/YY/2001_**

* * *

Je crois que j'ai presque réussi. Aujourd'hui je suis allé vers Miles et je lui ai dit que je voulais être son ami. Il a été un peu surpris et il m'a dit que j'avais déjà Larry. Mais moi je le voulais lui aussi. J'ai dit que c'était pas obligé d'avoir qu'un seul ami. Larry dit que ça s'appelle de la polygamie... Moi je crois que Larry devrait un peu arrêter d'écouter les discussions de ses parents. Les adultes ça dit que des bêtises.

Miles avait pas l'air convaincu, alors je lui ai demandé de me parler de ce qu'il aimait bien faire. Il m'a dit qu'il aimait beaucoup discuter avec son père. Il parle pas trop de sa mère, alors j'ai pas posé de questions. Quand c'est comme ça, soit la maman est une «vipère au poing» ( j'ai pas dépassé le titre du livre et je suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout compris...) soit elle est partie avec un autre papa, comme dit Larry, (oui parce que sa mère serait partie avec un autre papa une fois mais elle est revenue...) soit elle est partie définitivement comme mon hamster.

Il a dit que son papa était avocat. Comme il voyait que je comprenais pas ce que c'était il m'a expliquait: en fait un avocat c'est pas comme le légume vert, c'est un travail. Il sauve les gens qui ont des problèmes. « Comme quand y a une grand-mère qui traverse la rue? Ou quand une petite fille arrive pas à prendre son chat coincé dans l'arbre?» Non, qu'il m'a répondu. Les avocats ça aident quand y a eu un crime par exemple et qu'on croit que c'est une personne qu'il l'a fait alors qu'elle a rien fait du tout (on dit « innocent » je crois... ) ou pour d'autres affaires moins intéressantes...

Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait faire comme son père quand il sera grand et il m'a dit que c'était son rêve. Tout d'un coup j'ai eu l'impression que ses yeux brillaient. Il avait l'air heureux en parlant de ça. Ça m'a fait bizarre. Mais après, ça a sonné et on a du retourner en classe et j'ai pas pu finir de lui parler.

Larry était énervé parce que j'avais pas joué avec lui. Il a dit que Miles lui piquait même ses amis maintenant. Je lui ai dit de pas lui en vouloir et qu'on pouvait être ami avec plusieurs personnes en même temps. Et puis, Miles il est gentil, et il devrait apprendre à le connaître avant de dire n'importe quoi. Mais ça s'est fini qu'on s'est disputé tous les deux. Il me fait la tête. Il a dit que j'étais plus son copain... Mais je sais qu'il va revenir parce que c'est toujours ce qu'il fait. Il est comme son papa, il fait la tête à sa femme mais c'est toujours elle qui gagne et il revient la voir.

Moi je veux bien partager mon amitié. Et je veux que Miles et Larry restent toujours avec moi.

**_XX/YY/2001_**

* * *

La journée a été super compliquée aujourd'hui... On est allé se balader avec Larry et Miles. Maintenant qu'on est bons amis ça se passent bien. Mais Miles il est toujours un peu froid des fois, il réagit bizarrement... Larry dit qu'il fait sa crise de l'adolescence mais c'est pas possible vu qu'on a encore que 8ans. Miles réfléchit trop comme un adulte des fois, je lui ai bien dit d'arrêter de parler trop à son père. Ça va lui gonfler la tête et il va devenir un grand trop vite.

Larry et Miles s'entendent vachement plus. Larry il appelle Miles « Edgey». Je pense que c'est amical mais c'est aussi pour l'embêter. Mais Miles se gêne pas à lui rappeler la devise que la classe a faite pour Larry « When something smells it's usually the Buttz » Haha.

Bref, à un moment qu'on jouait, Larry a commencé à être jaloux et il m'a dit de choisir entre lui et Miles. C'était horrible parce que je savais que c'était une question piège et qu'il fallait pas que je réponde, mais j'avais envie de choisir Miles... C'est bizarre parce que Larry est mon ami depuis plus longtemps... Mais je pouvais pas choisir Miles, parce que sinon Larry allait me faire la tête pour de bon. Et je croyais que ça faisait tiède à Miles (-ni chaud ni froid-), alors j'ai dit « Larry». Bien sûr il était super content... Mais Miles lui, il avait l'air tout triste.  
Ça m'a fait mal au cœur pendant toute la journée, c'était horrible. Peut-être que Miles est pas si insensible alors. Peut-être qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami et que je lui ai fait du mal...

Quand on est rentré à la maison, on s'est plus retrouvé que lui et moi sur le chemin à un moment. C'était le silence total, Miles avait la tête baissée et ça me stressait... J'ai essayé de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait, alors j'ai commencé à avoir chaud tout d'un coup, et mes mains tremblaient... Je lui ai dit, avec ma voix qui tremblait : « Tout à l'heure... Je... Je...Je suis désolé, je voulais pas choisir Larry! Je voulais te choisir t-t-toi mais Larry il m'aurait fait la tête et je croyais que toi, bah, ça t'embêtait pas-- »

Alors il s'est retourné vers moi et il m'a fait un petit sourire triste, et j'ai vu qu'il avait les yeux qui brillaient, mais pas comme la dernière fois. « Tu pleures?! » J'ai demandé. « Non je pleure pas...» qu'il a répondu mais ça se voyait dans sa voix qu'il allait pleuré. Et de le voir comme ça, j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux moi aussi et j'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer. « Pardon! C'est ma faute! Je suis désolé! Je suis désolé!» Et ma voix était trop bizarre tellement je pleurais. J'arrivais plus à parler correctement, et Miles s'est affolé. Il m'a dit de pas pleurer mais je pouvais plus m'arrêter. Il m'a dit de respirer mais j'y arrivais pas, je continuais à geindre. Il est devenu tout rouge et il a eu peur. Alors il m'a pris la main et il m'a fait un bisous sur la bouche...............

Et là j'ai arrêté tout de suite de pleurer. Je l'ai regardé, surpris et il m'a dit, tout rouge: « … Papa dit que c'est comme ça que maman arrivait à me faire arrêter de pleurer...» On en a plus jamais reparlé après, mais ça m'avait fait un choc. Je croyais que des garçons pouvaient pas s'embrasser sur la bouche. C'était bizarre... C'est pas normal... Mais je pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il savait pas comment me faire taire. Alors j'ai rien dit, j'ai pris sa main et je lui ai sourit et on est rentré comme ça à la maison.

Je le dirais jamais à Larry sinon il pourrait se moquer ou s'énerver.

Ah. Je comprends pas les autres...

**_XX/YY/2001_**

* * *

Il m'est arrivé une chose incroyable à l'école... Mais je veux pas en parler ici... Aaah c'est bizarre! Je me sens tout bizarre... Je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive...

**_XX/YY/2001_**

* * *

Miles est pas revenu en classe depuis Noël... Sa chaise est trop vide. Larry arrive plus à me faire rire. Est-ce qu'il est malade? Je comprends pas. La maîtresse nous a rien expliqués. Je veux revoir Miles! Même Larry a l'air de penser que son «Edgey» lui manque...

**_pas de date._**


End file.
